


Runaway

by Glicth_Grante



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicth_Grante/pseuds/Glicth_Grante
Summary: After years of abuse and Neglect from their father, professor Membrane, Dib and Gaz runaway from home. picking up Zim along the way, who is on the edge of a depression, they travel through the city, hoping and searching for a better life.along the way, they have to face many challenges, patrol bots, police, Membrane Lab workers, and other aliens, who have it out for Zim. Their only option is to leave the city.will they make  it out? or will their father eventually catch up?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. The Plan (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Dib and Gaz are both teenagers in this AU (Dib being 17, and Gaz being 16)  
> this also takes place in the summer time.
> 
> please Keep in mind, I do NOT condone anything Professor membrane dose in this AU, he is a bad man, And I will portray him as such.

Dib sits at the dinner table, tapping his foot on the floor. His sister, Gaz is there as well, Drawing on some paper.

they were waiting for their Dad to get home, he had been away from home for almost a year, only to come home during certain holidays. and those days were less than pleasant. Today, he was coming back to tell him, and Gaz, some exciting news, and have a celebratory dinner.

The room was dead silent, the only noise coming from Gaz's pencil hitting her paper, and the clock ticking from the living, Dib looked outside the window above the sink, watching the clouds pass by on the sunset sky. After a few moments, an idea struck him. He turned to Gaz, who was sitting across from him. 

"Gaz, I have an idea, but it's risky" he starts, Gaz looks up from her paper, turning her attention to him. "well, what is it?" 

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, and dangerous, and just out right stupid." He pauses, and takes a deep breath, Gaz raises her eyebrow. "What if we... runaway...from home?' Gaz's eyes widened, and she jolted to sitting in an upright position. "What do you mean, runway from home? If Dad finds out that you even _ thought _ of this, you are basically dead!" she half yelled at her brother. "But, that's the thing, Gaz, if we plan this just right, he _ wont _ find out, and, aren't you tired of living in fear? tired of living with...  _ him? _ " Dib said, trying to persuade his sister. she sat back in her chair, and started to think. Dib looks at her, silently hoping she would agree to this crazy plan of his. 

after a little while, she sighed. making dib jump slightly. "Okay, I thought about it, and, you're right. living with Dad is a nightmare." Dib smiled. 

"Then we start preparations tomorrow? when Dad leaves for work again?" Gaz nodded, and Dib gave a sigh of relief. Finally, he could give them both a better life. 

a few minutes passed, and they hear the door open. Dib sucks in his breath. and Gaz quickly stops her drawing. a voice echoes through the house. "Kids, I'm home, come and greet me." Quickly, they both get up from their seats and head over to the front door. There they see their Father, a looming figure, standing in the doorway, they stop just a few feet in front of him, and in unison they say, "Hello, Dad, welcome home." Dib forces himself to keep eye contact as he sees his father grin from under his lab coat. "I've got some good news, Kids, tomorrow morning, I will be releasing a brand new invention of mine." he says, as he makes his way to the kitchen, Dib and Gaz following closely behind him. "it's a patrolling robot, made to roam the streets, and alert the nearby police if it spots any suspicious activity." he takes a seat at the dinner table, and snaps his fingers for Foodio 3000. who comes whizzing around the corner. "Foodio, can you start preparing us a meal? something healthy. thank you." he says, as Dib and Gaz take a place at the dinner table. "right away, I will cook it with lots of  _ love _ " and he whirs off to start to prepare the meals. 

"now children," started Professor Membrane, turning his attention to his kids, sitting across from him. "what were you up to today?" Dib tensed up. "oh, uhm, nothing much, just.. reading?" he sees his father give a disappointed look. Gaz speaks up. "I cleaned my room, and I drew some new pictures."

"Is that all you were up to? very unproductive, why not start preparing for school? Or even sign up for an internship at my Labs. I'm very disappointed in the both of you" they slouch slightly in their seats. Dib feeling guilty, and Gaz feeling Embarrassed. Their Dad sighs. “Next time, try to do more for your brains, and the house, cleaning your room, and reading a few books isn't going to be enough.”

“We’re sorry Dad, we’ll try harder next time.” said Gaz and Dib in unison, their father nods, in a ‘ _ you’d better _ ’ type of way. Just then Foodio comes whizzing over to the table, handing the family their dinner. Spinach, beef roast, and some basic side foods. They start eating, and afterwards, head off to their rooms.

Dib sits at his desk, with his laptop open, and some paper scattered in front him, he was going to start the panning. He took a deep breath, and turned on incognito mode, he couldn’t let his father see what he was searching up. The first few things he searched up were money based,  _ how much did basic groceries cost? How much did a motel cost per night? How much was the bus fair? _ He, and his sister would have to save up money if they were going to be leaving on the run. After he did that, and wrote it all down, he started his basic planning. He needed to figure out how they were going to escape. And when.

A few minutes later, dib whips out his phone. It was an old flip phone, Since he already had a laptop. He starts to message his sister the details of the basic plan.

“ _ So when we save up enough, we can go? And you already have a place we can stay for the first night?”  _ replied Gaz, once she had heard the plan. “ _ Yeah, and we got to make sure dad is out of the house when we do, for our safety.” _ they start to text each other back and forth, fleshing out their ideas. After a few more minutes, They finalize their plan, and Dib heads to sleep.

The next day. Their father leaves, and the Siblings start phase one of their plan, Gathering up money.

Dib went online, and started to search the internet for some part-time, or freelance job. He already knew Gaz was going to try to sell her art, and do some commissions. He was sitting at his desk in his bedroom, already, he had considered up for the internship at membrane labs, but that would mean he would have to work under his father, and that was the last thing he wanted. After a while of browsing jobs, he sees an advertisement for a job he would be interested in, curiously, he clicks on the ad.

  
  


Over in Gaz’s room, she clutches her hair. ‘ _ Dammit, why’d I have to get an art block now?’  _ she looks at the blank paper in front of her. She just needed an idea, ONE idea, so she could sell this. Now that she thought of it, she’d have to borrow Dib’s computer in order to actually find a platform to sell her work on.  _ Damn _ if only she got a computer instead of that stupid Game-Slave.

Looking around her room, she looks for something to inspire her. Then. her eyes landed on her small pile of plushies.

Taking out her phone, she takes a picture, and gets to work.

  
  


A few hours later, the siblings meet in the living, both obviously exhausted. “So,” Gaz started. “Did you find any jobs today, or did you have no luck?” Dib nods, and slouches into the couch. ”yeah, I found something. And i can work from home, but man. I can already tell it's gonna be tough.” he puts his turns to Gaz, “and you? Were you able to sell anything yet?” Gaz shakes her head, she slouches into the couch as well. “No, but I did only put the ad up an hour ago. Though, I am tired from drawing all those pieces.” Dib nods his head in agreement. 

They sit there in silence for a while. After a while, Dib takes out a small piece of paper from his pocket, and hands it to Gaz, who gives her brother a confused look.

“What's this?”

“I got in contact with a nearby grocer, they said, due to our circumstances, they’ll let us have a week's worth of discounted food. And they won't rat us out either, since they aren't big fans of our dad, this is their address.” Gaz grabs the paper, and unfolds it. “Oh, I know this place, are they really willing to help us?” She said, turning to her brother, and handing him back the paper. “Yeah, so that’ll make this money thing easier, but we do have to contact them when we go.”

“Okay then,” Gaz stands up from the couch, and stretches. “Let's get back to work then.”


	2. the get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally having escaped their house, Dib and Gaz run into a familiar face.

Dib sits on his bed. It's getting close to midnight. He glances at the bag leaning against the side of his bed. Inside it are items he and Gaz would need for the first few nights on the road.

Tonight was the night.

They had been preparing for this for months, and they somehow kept it a secret from their father.

Dib grabs his flip-phone from beside his bed, and checks the time.  _ 11:50 _ , just ten more minutes.

He grabs his bag, and puts his phone into one of the pockets. Then, he double checks to make sure he has everything. He was nervous, he was scared that his father would find out, and punish him and his sister.

He takes a deep breath, grounding himself.

He shouldn't over think, or else he’ll blow this whole thing.

He gets out of bed, and goes over to his closet. He puts on all the things he wasn’t allowed to in the past. His space shirt, his trench coat, his boots, and his alien necklace. At first he’s scared that his father would barge in on him wearing this. But he claimed down when he remembered that his father left a few days ago.

Their dad had been in and out of the house quite a bit lately, working on his patrol bots. So carrying out their plan had been a bit more than difficult. 

After changing, he goes over to his desk and grabs his laptop, that was the one thing he hasn’t packed yet. He looks at the time once again,  _ 12:00,  _ it’s time.

He goes out into the hallway, and knocks on his sister’s door, who opens it shortly after.

“You ready?” askes Dib, clutching at the bag on his shoulders. She nods.

“Yeah, now let’s go before we’re unable to.” he nods back, and grabs his sister’s hand.

They creep down the stairs, and into the living room. Slowly reaching for the front door handle, Dib looks back into the house.

‘ _ Goodbye, you hell hole’ _

He flings open the door, and they go sprinting down the street, not long after, they hear the house’s alarm going off. Meaning their dad will be chasing after them soon. 

They pick up their pace.

Running as far, and as fast as they can. They feel their hearts beat out of their chest. Both out of fear, and adrenaline.

Eventually, they slow down to a stop, both leaning onto their knees, panting heavily. Taking a look behind him, Dib makes sure that they weren't followed. He then takes a look at his surroundings,  _ ‘wait, I Know this street.’ _ he looks around some more, and sure enough, this was a street he had visited many a time, during his childhood.

Zim’s street.

Zim had shut himself inside his house over a year ago. But even so, Dib had his suspicions. Gaz Noticed his house, and spoke up.

“Hey, why don't we go hide out in Zim’s house?” Dib looked over to Gaz, with a puzzled look on his face.

“What? Why?”

“Well, he's not doing much, he seems to be all schmoopy, and he's the closest thing we know that could hide us, until dad alarm stops.” While he didnt like the idea, Gaz was right. He sighed.

“Fine, but only until we’re in the clear, then, we ditch this place.” Gaz nods, and they head over to the aliens house.

Knocking on the door, Dib looks around, making sure they are still safe. After a few moments, the door creaks open, only showing a sliver of Zim face.

“What do you want, Dib stink?” growled Zim, as he looks the boy up and down.

“Listen Zim, we need to hide-out in your place, now, I hate this as-”

“Fine” interrupted Zim, leaving Dib both confused and suspicious. He opens the door more, letting the sibling enter, Gaz goes right in, while Dib heastaes. Zim notices.

“Ugh, Zim is not planning anything malicious, He doesn't care. Just enter his house already, or he’ll lock you out.” Dib walks in, and Zim shuts the door behind them. 

“So, Zim, why’d you let us in so easy?” questioned Dib, as his sister takes a place on Zim’s sofa. Zim just rolls his eyes, and walks over the sofa as well.

“He was scanning the area, when he noticed you two  _ worms _ were in danger. And only Zim is allowed to destroy you.” Dib sighed, ‘ _ of course _ ’. Zim sits on the floor, leaning against his couch, and, for a split second, Dib could swear he looked tired.

Shaking it off, he leans against a wall, and looks outside the window, keeping watch.

An hour passes, Gaz. now playing on her gameslave, speaks.

“I think it’s safe to go now.” She says, as she starts to pack her things. Dib dose as well, he had taken out his laptop to help pass the time. Zim snarls.

“Finally, you beast can leave, and Zim can get back to silence, with all your gross breathing, and ‘chatting’ bleh!”

“Silence?” started Gaz, “What about Gir, isn't he annoying… and loud?” Zim flinches slightly.

“Gir? That useless robot shut down a while ago, I just haven't repaired him yet, because that lump deserves to wait.” Gaz raises her brow, and Dib glances over. Zim stands with his arms crossed, and chest puffed out. Dib sighs and rolls his eyes, and continues to pack up.

Gaz looks over to Zim, he looks aloof, and, still, kinda schmoopy like. She thinks for a moment. Then gets an idea, one her brother wont like. But she carries it out anyway.

“Hey Zim,” she speaks up, zim glares at her, in the usual way. “Why don't you join us?”

“What?!” yell both Zim and Dib at the same time. Dib grabs his sister's sleeve, and pulls her off to the side.

“What are you thinking? Do you not realize that Zim is evil, and trying to destroy, well, everything??” Dib wipers shouts to his sister.

“I gave it thought, Dib, if we let him tag along, and get him to trust us, at least a little, we’ll have a kickass alien to protect us… well maybe not kickass, but you get the idea? And besides, when was the last time Zim  _ actively _ tried to destroy us?” Dib thinks for a moment, then sighs, his sister had a point. And even though he didn't like the idea of keeping Zim around him, almost 24/7, he had no choice at the moment.

“Okay, fine, But if he tries anything funny, we're leaving him, okay?” Gaz nods, and they turn back to face Zim, who was eying them both, Gaz walks up to him, and looks down at him.

“So, what do you say? Get outta this, kinda dingy house, and observe humans up close with us?” Zim shifts around, and a minute passes. He sighs, and starts to use his pak arms, so shove things inside his pak.

“Fine, but be honored that you have Zim, he will make an excellent member, until he finally decides to take over this Dirt planet.” Gaz smiles, and they finish up their packing.

They leave the house, and for the first time in over a year, Zim felt the cold evening air. He takes a small breath in, and follows the two humans to the bus stop. Internally celebrating to have found a reason to finally leave his base.

A place where he became trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my horrendous spelling/grammar in the last chapter, and possibly this chapter to...
> 
> those are not my strong suits (ironic, huh?)
> 
> also, I promise the chapters will get longer, just bare with me please.


End file.
